An internationalized computer application may be configured to attempt to present information in conformance with local languages, cultures, and so on. An internationalized computer application may therefore interact with a database(s) that stores content (e.g., strings) in multiple languages. Conventionally, a relational database(s) would store this content (e.g., prompts, error messages, headings, button labels, menu items) in a set of relational database tables. In this conventional approach, the database would be loaded with entries for the entire set of languages to be supported. If no translation was available for a particular language, a meaningless translation and/or a default translation may have been stored anyway. This approach did not facilitate efficient querying.